The present invention relates to isocyanate-terminated ("NCO-terminated") prepolymers and to a process for producing foams from these prepolymers.
Laminated foams are known. It is also known to apply rigid foam-forming mixtures to surfaces and substrates to produce laminated foams and panels useful for construction and appliance applications. Suitable foam-forming mixtures are characterized by the ability to be applied evenly on a surface (i.e., good flowability) and uniform foaming. Desirable properties of foams which have been found to be particularly useful in lamination applications include firmness, good dimensional stability and good physical appearance.
Rigid laminated foams having good physical properties produced with less blowing agent is one of the goals of those seeking to develop and improve current foam lamination systems.